


breaking him down until he's wet with it

by peet4paint



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Non Consensual, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll see what a good boy you can be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking him down until he's wet with it

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how you look at this it can be fully consensual fun-times with role play or dark non-con with pain play.
> 
> Don't read it unless you're okay with the second.

The dildo is red—red and bent at the tip. It’s not too long, just average cock-length, but it’s thick. Santana attaches it to the strap-on, checks to make sure it’s secure.

Puck’s tied down on the bed, black restraints standing out against tan skin. He writhes on the bed, twists his wrists, but she’s got him locked in—got him tied down.

“Shhh,” she says. “You’re gonna be a good boy, aren’t you?”

He writhes more, almost shaking with it.

“That’s right,” she says, trailing a hand over the shorn scalp. “My good, good boy.”

Puck makes a noise around the gag—a whine. She can’t tell whether it’s in complaint or want. Doesn’t really care.

Her hand trails down to his ass. She slaps him hard, one cheek turning bright red.

His body jumps forward, jolting against the sheets. He makes another noise, in the back of his throat.

“You’ll see,” she says, finger slipping in to where he’s already wet from before. “I’ll break you yet.”

She slides the red, red cock-head in next to her finger, tip entering—sticking a little. It’s too dry, really, but it’s not like he deserves any better. “That’s right,” she says, petting his flanks. “That’s right.”

He’s panting under her. She holds still for a second, holds him still. She swears she can hear it. The beating of his heart—fast, fast, rabbit-like, fast.

She slaps the other side of his ass. He jolts forward and then back again when the restraints get too tight, impaling himself on her cock.

“Look at you,” she says. “Look at you, just taking me like the little slut you are.”

She thrusts forward then, an inch, then an inch more. And then the cock is all the way inside him.

She rubs a thumb around his hole. Around where he’s stretched open so pretty around her. It’s swollen, red like his ass cheeks. Perfect.

She pulls back a little. Can’t pull back too far, too much friction. And then she’s shoving back in. The dildo hits her clit just right. She moans.

Under her, she thinks she can hear Puck groaning, but it doesn’t register anymore, all that registers is chasing the pleasure.

She thrusts, short sharp thrusts, grinding a little. She’s getting wet, so wet that the halter is starting to chafe a little, starting to rub the wrong way. But the pleasure is so strong, she hardly even notices.

Suddenly Puck slumps forward in front of her, barely braced up on his elbows and knees. It changes the angle, hits her just right. Suddenly she’s thrust-thrust-thrusting, coming in wet waves, roaring with it.

Afterwards, she collapses, cock still inside him. The nice thing about strap-ons, no refractory period.

“See, see what a good boy you are?” she says, hand tracing up his back. “See how good you can be if you just try?”

When her hand reaches his neck it’s wet. She’s not sure if it’s come or tears. She doesn’t really care. Her hand bites down, down, until his breathing changes—short shallow pants.

Her other hand goes down to his hips, holds him steady as she starts to thrust again. “You’ll see.”


End file.
